


So Damn Much

by SinPark



Series: Multi-Fandom One-Shots [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bickering, Boys Kissing, Humor, Kissing, Loner Minghao, M/M, Mild Language, Minghao curses a lot, Minghao has attitude, Minghao secretly likes it, Mingyu is a Thot, Teasing, Thirsty Mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinPark/pseuds/SinPark
Summary: All Minghao wants is to get through one day of school without being pestered by fuckboy Kim Mingyu. Said fuckboy has other plans...which may or may not involve luring Minghao into an alley behind the school gym for some unwarranted fun.





	So Damn Much

**Author's Note:**

> *cough* FUN *cough cough* That's totally not why I tagged kissing. Nope. Not at all.

Minghao glared at his slightly-taller classmate from his spot at his desk as the other walked out of the classroom. Just before he made it through the door, the one and only Kim Mingyu winked at him. Minghao rolled his eyes.

_Apparently fuckboy’s so thirsty he’s even flirting with boys now._

He thought back to two weeks prior when Mingyu had waited at his locker to ‘introduce himself’ to him, as if he’d needed an introduction. Even after all of Minghao’s sarcastic retorts, he continued to pester him and stick around until first period, though he’d insisted on walking Minghao to class. Ever since, he’d been sticking around Minghao, like he wanted to keep tabs. Mingyu hardly let Minghao out of his sight. He walked him to class, offered him rides home, asked if he took the bus, tracked him down at lunch almost every day ‘just to say hello.’ After the first two minutes, Minghao knew he wasn’t doing it to be nice or make a friend, but couldn’t determine an exact motive. More than anything else, it felt like all Mingyu wanted to do was rub his popularity in the face of Minghao, an introvert, which ultimately just annoyed him.

Minghao waited another couple minutes, taking his time to pack the last of his things into his bag before leaving his final class of the day. Much to his disappointment, he found Mingyu waiting outside the door for him.

“Mind if I walk you home?”

“Yep.”

He refused to give Mingyu so much as a glace in the same direction; forget a proper response with honorifics and all. Despite his answer, the older boy followed him to his locker, interrogating him along the way.

“What are you doing after school today?”

“Nothing,” Minghao said flatly.

_Not in the mood, future frat boy. Take a fucking hint._

“Good. Then you won’t mind if I steal you away for a bit.”

“I would.”

Minghao began to sort out his locker; leaving whatever he didn’t need in to make his backpack lighter for the walk home.

“You sure? I was hoping we could have some fun.” Minghao found the grin on Mingyu’s face absolutely disgusting.

“I don’t want you diddling me, fuckboy, now go away.”

With the shit of his locker, Minghao moved to sling his backpack over his shoulder. Mingyu grabbed the free strap and pulled the bag from Minghao’s fingers.

“That wasn’t very nice.”

Minghao rolled his eyes. “Come on, Mingyu. Give it back. I have to go home.”

Mingyu’s smirk remained planted on his cheeks. “You said you had no plans after school.”

“I lied.” _So I say. As a lie._

“Really? Because I know for a fact you finished all extracurriculars sophomore year.”

Minghao scoffed. “What? Are you stalking me now?”

The older boy cocked his head to the side. “Meet me behind the gym and find out.”

_This fucking bitch._

Mingyu walked towards the door; having an easy time of it now that the halls were nearly empty. He turned around at the last second.

“Minghao?”

“What?” he snapped.

That seemed to widen Mingyu’s grin, and thus intensify Minghao’s annoyance.

“Be a dear and do as I say. Wait any less than five minutes and I’ll keep your bag until tomorrow morning. But, keep me waiting too long and you may find some things missing when you get it back. Understand?” Minghao nodded once. Mingyu winked, just like he had when he left class. “Good boy.”

Absolute rage frenzied through his bones.

_Fuck no. I am not this asshole’s dog. I should beat the fuck out of him. God, I just need to get that damn bag back. Then I’ll just ignore him. That’s all you can do with fuckers like Kim Mingyu. Don’t give them the attention they thrive off of._

Minghao kept his eyes trained to the hands of the clock and followed Mingyu’s instructions to a T, not stepping one foot out of the school until exactly five minutes later. He walked towards the one building he so desperately hated and went around to the back, where he found Mingyu in the alleyway formed by the Gym and the building behind it. The angle of the sun shaded the area, providing sweet relief from the heat. Minghao scanned Mingyu, but his backpack was nowhere to be seen. Fortunately, nor was anybody else, meaning Mingyu and his fuckboy scouts probably weren’t going to jump him.

“What to you want?” Minghao drawled as he approached the taller boy.

“Awe, don’t be like that~”

Minghao rolled his eyes. Mingyu continued to get closer. Minghao waited to take a step back until he had no other choice. Mingyu continued to force-guide him backwards until his back touched the wall.

“I have been waiting so damn long to find another gay guy at this school,” Mingyu said lowly.

Minghao cursed himself for blushing. He always tried his best to keep a hard exterior, but a cute boy flirting melted his walls in seconds. He averted his gaze and focused on his own feet, hidden away in black converse.

“It doesn’t hurt that you’re good-looking either...or smart.” Mingyu’s lips got progressively closer to Minghao with each word, until he punctuated his sentence with a kiss to the cheek. He didn’t stop there.

“Interesting.” Mingyu’s lips met his jawline. “Cute.” One on his neck. “Adorably defensive…” A peck at his collar bone. “Feisty.” His shoulder. “And argumentative at times.” Back up to his neck. “Extremely loyal to those close to you.” The chin this time. “With a great sense of self.” Finally, the lips.

Mingyu made to pull away but Minghao gripped him by the hips to hold him still and kiss right back.

_Fucking hell. I must actually be thirsty. I was read to throw hands three minutes ago. Fuck that. So much more fun this way. ___

__At last Mingyu pulled back. “See you at school tomorrow. Oh, and as for you bag, don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of everything.”_ _

__Minghao blinked and shook his head, flustered._ _

__“Wait! Mingyu, I have homework.”_ _

___He’s toying with me! I’m gonna kill him._ _ _

__Mingyu stepped closer again. Minghao tried to shove him off this time, but Mingyu hardly budged before he grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the back wall of the gym. He leaned in to whisper in his ear._ _

__“I’ll take care of it. Quit fussing. You look like a child this way.”_ _

__Mingyu walked off, and just before he rounded the corner, he stopped. Minghao crossed his arms, still leaning against the wall._ _

__“I’ll call you in fifteen to make sure you got home safe.”_ _

__“I never gave you my number,” Minghao sassed._ _

_You ain’t slick._

__“That doesn’t mean I don’t have it.”_ _

_OH SHIT YES YOU ARE!_

Minghao’s grin evaporated. With that, Mingyu disappeared. 

_Fuck Kim Mingyu for being so Goddamn attractive! Fuck my life! Fuck me! Wait……...too soon._

Minghao huffed but headed home nonetheless. By the time he left the alley, Mingyu’s car was already gone. He remembered his promise to call in a little bit and headed home. 

_Why am I doing this? Why do I actually feel obligated to go home now? Is he gonna keep my stuff if I don’t? Oh, shit. Is he actually gonna do my homework? Bitch better or Imma fight._

Those along with several other miscellaneous thoughts filled his head during the walk home, making it feel much shorter than usual. He sighed as he stepped inside and removed his shoes. Minghao took the stairs two at a time and practically fell onto his bed once he made it to his room. 

“Hao? Is that you?” he heard his mother call from downstairs. 

Minghao lifted his face off the mattress. “Yeah! Just got home!” 

Silence filled the air until footsteps grew louder the closer they got to his door. His mother peeked her head in. 

“Tired?” 

“Long day,” he admitted. 

She came in and pet a hand through his bleached-white hair. 

“I see. Where’s your bag?” 

“Left it at school,” he lied. “No homework today.” 

“Ah, okay. Dinner will be ready in a little over an hour. Will you need anything to eat before then?” 

Bless my mother’s kind attentive soul. 

“No, but thanks. Love you.” 

“Love you, too. I’ll let you rest.” 

She fled the room without another word. As soon as her footsteps fell out of his hearing range, Minghao’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out to see a number that he hadn’t already saved to a contact and swiped to answer. 

__“Whomst?” he said immediately._ _

__The familiar ring of Mingyu’s chuckle sounded through the phone. “Hey. You at home yet?”_ _

__“Yeah.”_ _

__“Good. Were you okay with...what I did earlier?”_ _

__“Mingyu, I want to kick your ass.”_ _

__“What? Why?”_ _

__Minghao smirked._ _

___Awe, the bitch is flustered._ _ _

__“Because I hate you. You’ve been harassing me for weeks now and then you go and pull something like that for God knows what reason. I hate you. I hate you so damn much but I can’t stop thinking about you.”_ _

__He could feel Mingyu’s over confident smile._ _

__“Perfect. That’s exactly what I wanted.”_ _

__“Fuck you,” Minghao said through a laugh._ _

__“Want to?”_ _

__“God damn it, Mingyu. Don’t offer if you won’t follow through.”_ _

__“Who says I won’t?”_ _

__“You wouldn’t last long enough in bed with me,” he teased._ _

__“Bet.”_ _

__“Take me out first.”_ _

__“Playing hard to get, are we? You didn’t seem so reluctant at school.”_ _

_Oh, it’s on._

__“It’s called class, Mingyu. The girls you tend to flirt with don’t have any of that. Most people want to know that you give a damn about them before they let you shove your dick somewhere.”_ _

__“Not in my experience.”_ _

__“I swear I am going to have to tame you, Mingyu. If you don’t cut the shit I will hang up this phone. Fuck the backpack and the homework, I’m a classy hoe.”_ _

__“I’m sorry,” Mingyu apologized. “I’ll stop messing with you. After school Friday tell your parents you’re busy until eight. I’ll take you to dinner.”_ _

__“Oh so now you wanna have class.”_ _

__“If that’s what it takes to get you to yes, then yes, I will find myself some class.”_ _

__Minghao grinned shyly. “Okay.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> If that had a lot of mistakes, I'm sorry. I only skimmed through it when I edited the story so there could be plenty of errors. If you find one, let me know please :)
> 
> I have a brand new (very) long work coming out on August 1st! It's a Jikook angel fic, but we actually wrote plot, so you'll be impressed. I'm impressed and I helped write it! I say "helped" because this is a collaboration with @virilepeachboy (go check her out).
> 
> Something I want to mention is my reasoning for Mingyu asking if the kiss was okay during a phone call after it happened. I may not have expressed this very well, but Mingyu in this fic enjoys putting on an air of confidence, so during the kiss scene, he wants to save himself from any embarrassment in front of Minghao, but after having a few minutes to think back on it, he realized he may have made Minghao very uncomfortable. Moral of the story, don't randomly kiss people without warning.
> 
> Thanks for reading! ~Prince


End file.
